Pupcake: after travelling
by Unicorn-cj
Summary: This is my idea of how Delia and patsy could end up up on there return to England after their travels around the world. Fluff to start but will probably end up with some smut in later chapters. (I did a re write this chapter and I put the wrong one up, but if you like this edit I'll keep it up. If you don't let me know and I can put the new edit up)
1. Chapter 1

Pupcake

A pair of hands slightly obscured from view as they are covered in bubbles whilst washing up a load of dishes that has been left from the night before. As the left hand reaches to put a plate on the draining board a gorgeous, but small diamond ring is seen in the ring finger, glistening among the bubbles. She owner to the hands stops and admires the ring with bubbles all around it and sighs deeply, then continues to wash up.

Suddenly two arms appear around the aproned waist and a female voice is heard

"good morning" is said sweetly

"it was when I got up" laughed a clearly female voice with a Welsh accent

"cheeky" mutters the first voice "I would have been up earlier if someone didn't keep me up till late" and chuckles

The second voice scoffs and throws a handful of bubbles at the offender and a shriek is heard

"I love you" the first voice whispers

"I love you too" says the second again reaching a plate to the draining, then reaches for a cloth and dries her hands "all done ready for our visitor"

Hands dried she places the cloth on the side, she turns into the arms, placing her hands on the other woman's chest "you looking forward to seeing Trixie?" she asks

We then see the two women in full view, the first woman has long brunette hair, tied up in a scruffy ponytail and is dressed in a blue dress , The other has long ginger hair hanging loose by her shoulders and had on a red checked shirt and black trousers

"oh course deels, it'll be lovely to see her but..." she pauses

"but what pats?" she urges

"but this will have to be put away for a few days" she says taking the other woman's left hand and gently kisses her ring "and it's back to us just being close friends again and I hate that"

Delia smiles a half smile "I know but it's only for a few days then we can go back to normal"

Patsy half smiles and looks at her hand holding Delia's "but I hate having to hide it especially as we now live so far away from anyone who knows us"

The brunette moved her other hand and cups patsy's cheek "and once Trixie as gone home we can be that way again" the tries to comfort

"ok" is all patsy says as she pulls from the embrace and heads to the sofa where she sits and light a cigarette

Delia takes her apron off and hangs it to dry by the fire before joining patsy on the sofa "What time is trixy due in?"

Patsy blows out a push of smoke "not till three, why?"

"just so I know when you'll be going out to meet her and I can put my ring away"

Patsy just nods and carries on smoking.

Delia kept herself busy making sure the house was nice and tidy for Trixie's visit, she was she first person from their life in poplar to visit them in their home. After the death of patsy's dad, being the only living relative, she had alone been left his estate and money, which terrified patsy but Delia had comforted her and helped her find a finance manager to help sell the property and deal with the money. It was he who had advised her to buy a property or two as it would be a good investment. But the first thing patsy did was whisk Delia away to many exciting and exotic places all around the world, the both especially liked Botswana, the safari they went on was amazing, something dreams were made of, not that Delia had ever dreamed of such adventures, as a child leaving Wales was exciting. But the place Delia loved most was Paris, she sat in the bed looking at her gorgeous ring and remembered the day patsy gave it to her and proposed.

Paris was their first destination on their many adventures, in the particular night they had been our for dinner and a lovely walk by the canal then stood together looking up at the Eiffel tower then they noticed all the couples stood around and one man proposed to his girlfriend and she had screamed and said yes. They both looked at each other and laughed then slowly walked back to their gorgeous hotel room, it was large and has a lovely view over the city and the Eiffel tower. She loved looking out over it all and she would regularly be joined by patsy who would sometimes stand beside her and hold her hand or snuggle into her back and lace her arms around her middle, either was lovely and she enjoyed the contact after so long being unable to be like that whilst at the nursing home and nonnatus house. On this night she had come back and put on her pjs, and came out of the bedroom to find patsy stood looking out the big window, Delia crept up slowly behind her and wrapped her arms around her middle. They stood like this for a few moments the patsy has pulled away, turned and took Delia's hands in hers smiling

"you know how much I love you don't you?" she had asked

Delia was suspicious of the question but said "Yes of course I do"

Then patsy got down on one knee, pulled a ring box from her pocket and opened it "Delia Busby will you marry me?" she asked

Delia was stunned and shocked that patsy would ask her this after a conversation a long while ago about her want to marry her but couldn't and now here they were

"Yes" she replied "yes of course I will patsy"

And the ring was slipped onto her ring finger, it was a perfect fit, then patsy stood and kissed her like they had never kissed before.

"I wish I could have done it under the tower but here we can see it clearer"

That night in bed is when patsy had told Delia of the money that she had come into and how she was going to buy them a house and neither of them would have to work again if they didn't want to. Delia wasn't mad on the idea of living off patsy's money but she was comforted that the money was theirs and they could do as they wished to do with it.

Delia recalled this all and was so happy that they were engaged even though the world would never recognize it or even them as a couple full stop. This at times made her sad but whenever she was alone with patsy away from prying eyes she was the happiest she had ever been. She loved her ring and was always reluctant to take it off, she slowly slipped it off and put it in it's box safe in her bedside cabinet. She wanted to buy patsy a ring too but she had not been out on her own to find one but knew with Trixie visiting she could probably get out and get one then propose to patsy when she had gone back. Delia smiled to herself, she was excited at the prospect of putting a ring on patsy's finger, it would be so special to both have a ring. She was disturbed from the thought by patsy calling her name

"Yes sweetheart" she called back and made her way to the landing where she saw patsy doing her hair in the mirror

"I'm off to meet Trixie" she said as she turned to face Delia "one last kiss till bed time?"

Delia smiled and pulled patsy towards her, they locked lips like they would both die if they didn't kiss right then

"umm.. I love you so much" said patsy pulling back

"I love you too. See you in a while"

And patsy walked downstairs, Delia heard the front door open then close and she sighed, she was so lucky to have such an amazing fiancée who loved her so much, Delia undid her hair and brushed, she left it down, final make up check and she walked downstairs to sit in the lounge to wait for their return.

The house they had was a two bedroom, large kitchen and lounge, beautiful garden that Delia couldn't wait to get hands on in the summer, moving in in winter is fine but meant the garden was all dead and ugly. But the house was a neutral colour inside so they has chose some lovely coloured accessories to brighten the place up and make it their own

When they came back from their travelling they moved into a rented flat till they could find the right place for them, in the area they wanted. Both had agreed to get away from central London and poplar but did not want to move to Wales so the search was very vague but luckily the finance manager, Billy was good at his job and found them a perfect place between Pembrokeshire and poplar in Guilford, Surrey . It had lovely shops, she was amazed how beautiful it was and found a lovely detached house that just suited them. They were close to the shops but also close to lots of open spaces and fields, which they enjoyed exploring.

When they had come back from travelling, Delia made a trip to visit her parents but was not given a warm welcome, her and her mum had never really agreed on many things and she had a argument with her mum and left vowing to never return again. It hurt her but she was not going to be spoken to like a child and was defiantly not going to meet the local man her mum was trying to set her up with, again. So that was that, she was in Surrey without her family but patsy was all she needed and would ever need.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by the door opening, she sprang up and headed to the door, she was met with Trixie stood smiling holding two large bags, she has on a white straight skirt, a thick fluffy coat and knee high boots, patsy bent over picking up another two

"welcome Trixie" greeted Delia glad to see the other woman

Patsy stood and carries the bags in as Trixie dropped her bags and flew at Delia, throwing her arms around her

"Uhh Delia it's amazing to see you, how are you my dear?" said Trixie

Delia hugged her back "I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

Trixie pulled from the hug and picked up her bags "I'm good. Glad I'm finally here, that journey was horrid" she scoffed "but I'm so glad I'm here now with you two lovely ladies"

Patsy stepped in first followed by Trixie "I'll take these two up for you" said patsy disappearing upstairs

"wow what a perfect house" smiles Trixie looking around the hall and into the lounge

Pasty reappeared and took the two bags Trixie was holding "how did you manage all this in the trains alone?" asked patsy

"a pretty lady like myself just flutters her eyelashes and men run to help me" she laughed taking off her jacket

Delia took it and hung it in the under stairs cupboard "would you like a cuppa?" she smiled as She turned back to Trixie

"oh your a life saver I'm gasping for one. The tea on the train was ghastly" she laughed

Delia laughed "follow me this way" she said and lead her to the kitchen

"wow" said Trixie as she entered the kitchen "and wow, your garden in rather large too " she remarked looking out the window

Delia just smiled and put the kettle on to boil as Trixie sat at the kitchen table,

patsy returned from upstairs gasping "What on earth have you packed? Are you planning to move in here?" she laughed

Making Trixie laugh "mow I've seen this place I might just have to stay forever, it's gorgeous"

Patsy smiled, she clearly was chuffed that her friend approved of her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Pupcake chapter 2.

Delia felt sick at hearing this news and feared she would vomit, but held it in

Trixie lit up another cigarette then continues "she and Tom went away for a few months to Birmingham to assist a church, they Surprised us with an early return but Barbara was poorly" Trixie took another big draw "she was taken to hospital where they confirmed meningitis" Trixie's voice wavered "she seemed better then it got worse and she passed away with Tom and Phyllis by her side"

Delia looks over at patsy who is sat, face of sheer shock, she feels the same, in almost disbelief of the news

"I'm so sorry you had to wait till now to find out but..." she pauses "none of us knew how to say it, much love tell you both. We're all so sorry" explained Trixie

Pasty suddenly stood up and walked out of the kitchen without saying a word,

Delia stood "do excuse me a minute" and went out to find patsy

When patsy and she had returned to England they had called nonnatus house just to let them know they were back and see how people were. No one had said a word about Barbara and they'd been back a few months.

Her heart was beating so fast, it was very last minute inviting Trixie down so how long would they have waited to tell them? She was angry at this but needed to find patsy, she found her sat on the sofa, elbows on her knees and face in her hands.

Delia needed comfort and clearly so did patsy, she knelt on the floor in front of her "pats" was all she managed then she heard the sob take patsy over and she too burst into tears.

Patsy moved and took her into her arms as they cried together, they both had been so close to her and she was so young. Suddenly a hand appeared on Delia's shoulder and she looked up, Trixie was stood there also in tears, patsy pulled back and hid her face in her hands again

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before" Delia stood and Hugged her

Then patsy spoke "it's ok Trixie, I'm glad we know now"

Trixie nodded and pulled back from Delia "What a start to my visit" she joked

Pasty looked up "indeed" she rubbed her face then half smiles "all this crying has made me hungry. I'll sort us some dinner" she stood and stepped towards Delia then clearly remembered the company and pulled back "kitchen" she said and walked out.

Delia felt quite shunned by patsy's actions especially as they'd just been hugging in front of Trixie but she knew this was how it was going to be for a few days, but that didn't make it any less painful, especially with the news of poor Barbara. Delia felt a hand on her arm and she looked at Trixie

"I am so very sorry" sighed Trixie

Delia patted her hand, half smiled "it's fine don't worry"

The blonde nodded

"shall we see what patsy in preparing for us?" changing the subject quickly,

she noticed that Trixie still had hold of her arm. This was strange so she slowly walked towards to kitchen, then Trixie let go. They both arrived at the kitchen to see patsy taking something out of the oven

"I'm doing chicken, veg and potatoes" she said not turning around

"wonderful" said Trixie "I'm just going to run upstairs and change in to something more comfortable"

"ok, it's the third door on your left" said Delia as Trixie smiled and walked off

Delia could feel the tension and upset in the room, resonating from patsy who was now wiping the table down,Delia was desperate to comfort her but feared she would be shunned again, but she had to try, she slowly went to patsy's side and placed a hand on her back, patsy just straightened up at the touch, feeling it was ok she wrapped her arm further round to her waist, nothing, so she wrapped her other around her front and hugged her

Patsy slipped her arm over Delia's shoulders in a half hug and sighed "thank you, but we need to be careful"

Delia was happy enough with this response "I know but we can snuggle later, right?" it was aimed as a question as she wasn't sure how comfortable patsy would be to snuggle in bed like they always did with Trixie two doors down

"of course deels" This earns her a kiss on the forehead "once the doors shut that's our space"

Then they both pulled apart as the heard the floor board on the stairs creak

"I love you" said patsy "wow... look at you" as Trixie appeared in the door way

"What?" she laughed "a girl must have suitable lazy attire for holidays in England must she not"

She was stood in trousers and a baggy blouse, they all laughed.

Dinner was made and they all sat giggling like old times as they ate then Delia washed up whilst the others smoked, then they sat in the lounge listening to the wireless whilst they chatted.

Delia loved watching the two women chat and giggle, when she first moved to nonnatus house she frequently saw patsy and Trixie have a good laugh, they were close and not just because they shared a room, they were close friends and it made her so happy to see them happy again. Delia yawned and suddenly felt very tired, she had gotten up early to make sure the place was clean and tidy ready for Trixie. Maybe an early night would be good for her and leave the two women alone for a while

Delia yawned again "Uhh please excuse me but I'm going to go up to bed, I'm so tired"

Trixie smiled and laughed "is this London lass keeping you up?"

She just laughed "I'll see you in the morning. Night"

She felt patsy's eyes follow her out of the room, she had no idea what to wish her, she would see her when she came to bed but she knew if she said ' _I'll see you in bed_ ' she would have blushed and it would look very odd to Trixie so a simple parting comment directed at them would have to be it.

Delia climbed up the stairs and sat on her bed, she still felt quite sick from the news of poor Barbara, they had grown very close when patsy was away and she was so glad when she married Tom, though that day still hurt when she thought about it.

She had got up on the day of the wedding feeling sick but did her best to be cheerful for Barbara's sake, but being one of the few women who did not have a loved one with them, she would love to have been at the ceremony with patsy but with no word from her in a few weeks she was growing convinced she would never see her again and a huge part of herself would die and she would never be the same. Watching all her friends and the nuns on the carousel just made her feel alone and cold, they all laughed and waved but she was so hurt and numb that she just watched from a distance. Then she spotted a streak of red hair in the distance, she at first believed she was delusional, she wanted her there so badly and now she was seeing things. But she stopped walking and looked again, it was patsy.

Delia reached and opened her bedside cabinet and took out the ring box and slipped the ring onto her finger where it belonged, she smiled and remembered how happy she was the day she returned to her. Patsy had always felt bad that she missed the ceremony and would probably feel worse now that she had missed her funeral too. She sighed and removed her ring again, she knew having it on in bed would make it harder for her to remove it in the morning so she placed safely back in the box, returned it to its place hidden away then got changed for bed. She was so tired she just laid down and was soon asleep.


End file.
